Operation Galactic
by edwardtarr
Summary: My second story. A man who infiltrates Team Galactic to stop any of their criminal deeds and such. Main character: Aiden Leary


_**Thanks a bunch for 100 views I hope you enjoy my new book, real quick I'm gonna mention this one isn't as nice and happy as Pokemon Johto Journey and it's more serious, it also takes place 1 year sooner than Black's journey and yes they are both canon in the same universe**_

_**Galactic Mission**_

_Prologue_

In a world of pokemon people live in harmony with the many creatures we've become so fond of. But some exist only to break the foundation of the love we have of our friends. One specific group of people we will come to know very well. This group goes by the name of Team Galactic. This team lives for the main purpose of controlling the world. Only a single man saved all of the world we know and love. He faced the dangers of death only to help for a good cause, and this is the story of that hero. _Chapter 1: The Interview_

I was driving cautiously through the snow trying not to careen into a tree because of the ice. It was another job but the job I would be facing wouldn't be easy. My usual job was busting a crime group of ten to twenty people, but since my promotion I was given a much bigger job. My new job was to go undercover in a crime syndicate, known as Team Galactic. This couldn't have been any better though if I was caught I'd surely be killed or tortured and neither where an option in my case. I'd spent most of my life tracking down thugs who spent their time stealing or mistreating People and Pokemon. I've seen many things that people would be disgusted with. Even when I was a child the things I saw would drive someone to be mentally unstable, but to this day non of the horrible things I see faze me at all. The eye patch I was wearing was aggravating my skin. I can't remember a day where it didn't I was always taking it off and rubbing at it to make the irritated skin stop throbbing. There was a sharp turn ahead and I slowed down. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw umbreon sitting in the back seat with an unusual glare. He must have been nervous like I was because I could feel it in him. "You gonna be alright back there?" I asked

"Umbreon." he replied in a low tone. It was four in the morning so no one would see where I was headed. I could see my destination, a large futuristic building.

"We're here, you ready?" I asked umbreon

"Umbreon" he replied

"Well look sharp we need to ace this interview, I don't want to knock out a guy and wear their sweaty suit again." I chuckled and umbreon gave me a smile. We made it to the building without crashing or falling off a hill to our death. I opened the car door for umbreon and he jumped out. We walked towards the building and I could feel my heart pounding as if there where already a gun to my head. We walked in and towards the counter where a women wearing a very extravagant space looking suit. "Oh my god if I have to wear that dumb suit I might as well tell them I'm here to destroy their plans now." I said in my mind.

"Address your self!" the lady yelled

"Aiden." and she gave me a look

"Your last name!" she yelled again

"Is it really any of your business?" and she looked furious

"It is if you don't want to be in the interrogation room, and trust me you don't want commander Saturn to interrogate you because he always kills them in the end. And whether it be quickly or slowly depends on his mood, and he's never in a good mood." she gave a cocky expression as if she'd kill me her self. Umbreon gave a small growl and I hushed him with my hand.

"Aiden Leary." and she smirked and nodded her head

"Oh yes you're the one who's meeting commander Mars today, ok go on, and next time state your name clearly!"

I rolled my eyes and walked down a hall and into the large elevator. I was told to go to floor twenty-four so I pressed the button and the doors closed and it started to go. A ring sounded and the doors pushed open, I walked outside and looked around, more people where in those weird space suits. I grabbed a guy and asked.

"Where's commander Mars?" as he pulled off he replied

"Go down the hall and turn right, you'll see her office knock first unless you want to get yelled at." and I nodded and walked on. As I turn the corner I saw a metal door. I knocked as the man instructed.

"This better be good!" I heard yell from the other side.

"I'm here for an interview."

"Aw yes come in." I walked through the door and a women with bright red hair and wearing the same weird space suit only a little different from the others. "So your here to apply as my personal servant?"

"Yes ma'am." I said in a respectful tone.

"Ok well start by telling me something about yourself." she motioned me to sit down

"Where do you come from?" she asked

"Kanto ma'am" she sat up right

"Long way from home aren't we."

"I've lived in Sinnoh for most of my life."

"Well what made you want to join Team Galactic."

"Say something smart say something smart" I said in my head "Lets just say I was sick of how this planet was run, then heard you could help, change it." I said "Nailed it." I said in my head.

"Well why not join the grunts?" she asked

"I don't want to join a bunch of lowlife thugs, besides why not work with someone in "Upper management" she smiled

"Hmm, well you seem fit for the job, but I'd need someone with a little better hand eye coordination."

immediately I knew what she was talking about, she was talking about my missing eye. I grew angry with spite and was about to yell because I hated people who treated me as if I where blind.

"I can see and work just fine ma'am." I said calmly

"Ok well I see your determined, your hired, dress accordingly and your going to need a new pokemon because we have specific types." I felt the anger come back

"You can't honestly be asking me that, I'd never give up my umbreon for some zubat or a skunky, I'm sorry." then she smiled and giggled.

"Well I see you feel strongly about this." I felt my anger go away

"Yes I'd love to have this job but I want to keep my umbreon even more."

"Well then if you can channel that loyalty for me then you can keep umbreon, but it better be able to win in a fight."

"It can ma'am, that I can promise."

Well once again I'd like to thank you for reading my books and I'll balance these once a week as well. This story is a relatively shorter one I'm going through the key parts of all the games team galactic parts so I hope you enjoy the book and have a good day guys.


End file.
